Watching You Sleep
by Rhiannon1
Summary: Darien and Serena...::sigh::...just read it. R/R please?


Title: Watching You Sleep

Author: Rhiannon ^_^

Email: rhiannon_1998@yahoo.com

#### Watching You Sleep

As I watch her sleeping there, I know that I will never let any harm come to her. I would give my life to keep her safe, to keep any pain from ever touching her. She moves in her sleep, whispering something about chocolate cake. I smile to myself. Silly Serena thinking about food even in her sleep. I wonder what she would do if she knew that I stay awake just to watch her sleep. She'd probably get very upset with me for watching her in a most private time. But then again she might think that it was really sweet.

Every time that I awake and she's there right beside me I can't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Sometimes I find myself stopping whatever it is that I'm doing just to look at her. I love to do that. I guess it's because I still can't believe that she's my wife, that she wants to let me belong to her. The moonlight pours through our window and onto her delicate face and her graceful body. I smile to myself because she still wears pink bunny pajamas to sleep in. She may have grown up, but she's still a child in so many ways. 

I decide that it's time to sleep. If I don't go to bed soon I'll feel awful tomorrow and Serena would probably worry. Besides if I go to sleep right now, the sooner morning will come and the sooner I'll get to wake up with Serena in my arms.

Goodnight my precious Serena. Goodnight my only love. When you awake I will be here for you…forever. I love you, my Serena.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

I know that Darien watches me in my sleep. He must think that I am immature because I still wear bunny pj's to sleep, but some habits are hard to break. Sometimes I'll say a word here and there just so that he doesn't get bored watching me. Like tonight, I said chocolate cake. He thinks that I am sound asleep, and because I don't want to disappoint him I do fall asleep as he watches me. Then I wake up just so that I can watch him. Sounds silly doesn't it?

I know that it sounds silly. I mean falling asleep just so that he can watch me, and then waking up again just so that I can watch him. But I love watching him as he sleeps. He looks so very much at peace. I wonder if he realizes that he smiles in his sleep. Yes, he smiles in his sleep; he has the cutest smile. Even in his sleep it's kind of a sly grin. But so long as he smiles that smile, I know that everything will be all right. 

The moonlight makes shadows across his face and chest, giving him an air of mystery. I've known him for so long and yet he still surprises me. I can't thank him enough for making my life so complete. As he sleeps his bangs fall into his face and he makes a slight grimace of discomfort. I gently reach over and move his bangs from his face. I am careful not to wake him. Does he realize how lucky he has made me? I hope he does because I can't live without him. I'll just watch him for five more minutes and then I'll go to bed.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

I feel a gentle hand move my bangs out of my face. I may have been asleep, but I'm not anymore. I know she was trying not to wake me, but I wasn't that asleep to begin with. I wonder…Does she know that I watch her in her sleep? Am I the one that woke her up in the first place? 

I open my eye just a tiny bit to look at her. To my surprise she is watching me sleep. I can't believe how utterly romantic she is. She watches me in my sleep. I love her so much. Now I'm faced with a problem. Do I let her know that I'm awake or do I pretend to keep on sleeping?

I decide to take a chance. I roll on my side and throw my arm over her and draw her near, still pretending to sleep.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Eeeekkkk!! Is he awake? He's rolling on his side and putting his arm around me and drawing me closer! Oh did I wake him? No that can't be it, his eyes are still closed, he's still sleeping…Right? He draws me close and he places his head in the crook of my shoulder. He takes a deep breath and exhales. His soft breath floats over my neck sending chills through my body. I then feel his lips caress my neck ever so slightly. 

He's never done any of this before. Usually when I watch him he just lies there and doesn't move too much. But tonight something is different. There's no way he can be asleep. 

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

If she realizes that I'm actually awake she gives no indication of it. As my lips caress her neck I feel her body tighten. She must think that I'm dreaming!…Right? I whisper her name, "Serena." Then I begin to snore to make her think I am asleep.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

As he we lay in each others arms, it occurs to me that perhaps he is asleep. He whispers my name and begins to snore ever so lightly. But I want to make sure he actually is sleeping. I smile a devilish grin. I hold him tighter and I sigh. I am completely nestled in his arms now and I whisper, "Why couldn't you be more like Seiya?" If he's really awake I'll know within a few seconds.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Did she just whisper what I think she whispered? No she couldn't have said that. She doesn't even like Seiya anymore. Anger seethes through me and I clench my jaw shut to keep from crying out. How could she say that? She must have thought that I was asleep otherwise she wouldn't have said something like that. I feel my heart breaking and the overpowering urge to cry or shove her away. But alas I cannot, I don't want her to know that I've heard what she said.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

So Darien Chiba you are awake huh? I know that he is because as soon as I said the name Seiya his jaw was clenched so very tight. I'd better cut the crap out right now, I don't want him mad at me.

"Ok Darien, you can stop pretending to sleep."

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Uh Oh, she knows that I'm awake. Then it hits me…the whole Seiya thing was just to see if I'd react! Oh I'm such an idiot, I should have known that she'd pull something like that to check if I was really awake!

"::Sigh:: How'd you figure it out Sere?"

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

She smiled as he asked her how she knew.

"Well I didn't know you were until you rolled over to hold me in your arms. You've never done that before."

"Huh? How do you know I don't hold you when I sleep?" he asked bewildered.

"Because, in all the time I've been watching you sleep you've never done it before."

"You watch me when I sleep?"

"Yeah," she replied smiling rather sheepishly.

"In that case you should know that I watch you when you sleep too."

"I know that, I found out a couple of weeks ago. Ya know it's really sweet that you do."

"It's even sweeter that you watch me," he said running his hands though her hair.

"You're not mad at me for testing you the way I did are you?"

"No," he laughed, "Just so long as I know you were only kidding. Right?"

"Of course!" she giggled.

And with that she drew him close and kissed him softly. 

After many kisses, embraces and professions of love and devotion, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Each one knew that to watch the other sleep was the most precious thing in the world. The only thing more precious was to sleep and dream peacefully, together.

The End

R/R please!!!


End file.
